Empty
by Brassica
Summary: Ulquiorra no cree en los sentimientos. Orihime piensa que él no puede estar vacío. — Ulquiorra/Orihime. Dark.


**Disclaimer** : BLEACH no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Título** : Empty. (Vacío).  
 **Personajes** : Ulquiorra/Orihime.  
 **Rated** : T.  
 **N/A:** Ubicado en la saga de Hueco Mundo, aunque el final se sale totalmente de contexto.

* * *

 **Resumen** : Ulquiorra no cree en los sentimientos. Orihime piensa que él no puede estar vacío.

* * *

 **EMPTY**

* * *

" _So let in the light,_

 _turn me to dust.  
_ _If it don't end in bloodshed, dear,  
_ _it's probably not love."_

* * *

Ulquiorra es su carcelero y ella la prisionera.  
Es una mera relación de secuestrador y rehén, donde se supone que ella debe antagonizarlo por cada cosa que hace.  
Ulquiorra no tiene que velar por nada que no sea su _vida_.  
Mientras ella sigua respirando, Aizen-sama estará satisfecho.  
Orihime lo sabe, pero su esperanza no muere.  
Todos tienen un corazón.

* * *

Cuando ella se esconde en el baño y escucha a Ulquiorra quebrando los dedos de Loly, uno por uno, de la misma forma en la que ella planeaba hacérselo a Orihime, no deja de pensar en lo asustada que está de que la encuentren. Escucha los gritos de dolor y enojo viniendo de la otra chica; imagina a Ulquiorra, estoico, mirándola sin emoción alguna en sus ojos.

 _"¡¿Por qué proteges a esa perra, Ulquiorra-sama?!"_

Loly grita.  
Orihime puede recrearla en su mente con caminos de lágrimas sobre las mejillas pálidas.  
Y no puede escuchar la respuesta de Ulquiorra, porque algo hace _crack_ y Menoly grita el nombre de Loly, mientras la última llora.

Por alguna razón, Orihime agradece no haber oído ninguna palabra más.

* * *

—Uhm, Ulquiorra…

Orihime levanta la mirada del plato frente a ella, jugando nerviosamente con el cubierto que está en su mano. Él no hace ningún gesto reconociendo que la ha escuchado salvo mirarla.

—¿Por qué me salvaste-? No, no importa… Gracias —Balbuceó—, por evitar que me encontraran.

No hay nada en los pozos verdes salvo indiferencia. Incluso si sus palabras lo han divertido o hecho enojar, Orihime no podría saberlo.  
Él parece estar vacío, todo el tiempo, quieto como estatua y mudo como ningún otro.

—Calla, mujer. No necesito agradecimientos de una criatura cuya esperanza reside en un pronto cadáver.

Su voz es suave, pero cruel. Cada palabra atinada con el fin de hacerle daño.  
A pesar de eso, Orihime no quiere perder las esperanzas.  
Ulquiorra debe ser capaz de sentir _algo,_ en algún lugar de su alma.

* * *

Su corazón duele.  
No fue culpa de la cachetada -el impacto de su propia piel frágil contra el Hierro de un espada-, no se trató de la caída de Chad. Al menos, no en un cien por ciento. Fueron _sus_ palabras.  
Se supone que los hollows adquieren un agujero en su pecho cuando han perdido el corazón, ¿no? Entonces, ¿quiere decir eso que Ulquiorra carece, realmente, de alma?  
Orihime no quiere creerlo. Nadie puede estar vacío.

* * *

No hay nada que sus ojos no puedan ver.  
Nada que sus manos no puedan tocar. Excepto esta mujer, con sus ideas de amor y esperanza y sentimientos que son inútiles en la vida como él la conoce. Los sentimientos no son nada salvo anclas que te estancan.

Es porque amas, que robas, haces daño, lastimas a las personas que quieres.  
Es porque amas, que eres egoísta. Es porque amas, que mueres, y eres incapaz de pensar con claridad.  
Y Ulquiorra no siente nada. Precisamente porque está vacío -precisamente, porque puede _pensar_ \- es que va a ganar la batalla contra Kurosaki.

Su cola se enrolla con fuerza alrededor de la tráquea del shinigami, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire. Si la pérdida de sangre y reiatsu no lo matan, la asfixia seguramente hará el trabajo.

Orihime grita al pie de la torre. Su rostro deformado por el pánico. Sus ojos grises y enormes gritando 'no, no lo hagas'; suplicando piedad.  
Piedad que él no posee.  
Ulquiorra va a mostrarle a la mujer, que tener esperanzas sólo brinda dolor.  
Que poseer un corazón significa desperdiciar tu vida.

* * *

Sus sentimientos no la han llevado a ningún lado.  
Sólo han traído sufrimiento. Sus esperanzas, impresas en la arena, junto a la sangre de sus amigos.  
El hoyo en su corazón casi resembla el agujero que atraviesa el pecho de Kurosaki.

—Tu vida nos pertenece, mujer. —Ulquiorra dice, de pie a pocos metros de ella y los cadáveres, casi inanimado—. _Date por vencida._

Orihime lo ve, resemblando lo opuesto a todo en lo que ella cree, horrorizada. Sus ropas blancas manchadas de sangre.  
Ulquiorra siente un nudo en su estómago.  
No es culpa, o repulsión, o enojo.  
Es satisfacción. Primal e intensa.

—Ulquiorra…

La voz de Orihime tiembla, aguda y rasposa por el llanto. Y Ulquiorra sabe que a pesar de estar sola, con sus amigos muertos, en la derrota, ella _ganó_.  
Es porque ella lo ha hecho sentir _algo,_ es porque ella ha logrado su comentido, que Ulquiorra siente que la quiere sólo para él, rota y acabada.

Orihime lo ve en sus ojos.  
Ulquiorra ya no está tan vacío.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
